Breakfast on Weekdays, Dinner on Monday, Wednesday
by JMolover13
Summary: Ruby proposes to Mary Margaret.


**AN: Okay…. So I put this one in Storybrooke because quite frankly… I like writing Ruby and M&M more than Red and Snow… at the moment. Hope you like Anon.**

Mary Margaret came into the diner every weekday at 7:15 in the morning for breakfast. She always sat at the diner because she knew that that was Ruby's station in the morning. She and Emma would come in for dinner on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings and sit in fourth booth from the door because Mary Margaret knew that that was Ruby's station. Ruby always had a cheerful smile; she had this way about her that raised Mary Margaret's spirits no matter her disposition.

Ruby's favorite times of her days were 7:15 AM on weekdays and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings for the dinner rushes… she loved them because she knew that Mary Margaret would be there, and Mary Margaret seemed to make any day brighter no matter how dull.

It was one Friday night that Emma called Mary Margaret and told her that she couldn't make it because Regina wanted to have a family night, and that now included her… then she gloated about how she finally reeled the mayor in before she hung up. Mary Margaret sighed and crossed her arms.

Ruby looked over as Mary Margaret was on her cell… she thought she'd give Emma ten more minutes before she decided that was her calling and bailing. Ruby bit her lip as a thought crossed her mind, _Maybe I'll get to be her Ruby knight in red armor…_ She grinned and turned back around to check on Mary Margaret's order.

When the ten minutes had come and gone and Mary Margaret was still sitting along, sipping her soda, Ruby walked over and placed a plate of chili cheese fries and another soda in front of her, "It's the real stuff… not the diet like I know you hate. And I know that you ordered the salad, but getting stood up by your roommate for what I can only assume was a last minute command by that mayor she's been so hung up over lately… I figured it was a good night for calories." Ruby said with a wink before she sauntered off and checked on everyone else.

Mary Margaret watched Ruby walk around and give all the early dinner-eaters their check then get another drink and walk back over to her. "So…" She said as she slid into the other side of the booth, "Why did she stand you up?" Ruby asked her with complete intrigue.

"Well.. Regina told her that she wanted to have a family night…" Mary Margaret's tone was blue.

"That's good… I mean… Emma's finally getting that life she's always wanted… why are you sad?"

"I don't know…" Mary Margaret looked down then back up to the other brunette, "I guess I just hoped—and I know that this is selfish…" She gave Ruby a look, "But I was just kind of hoping that I'd be all the family she needs for a while…" She looked back into her real soda and shrugged, "I just… know what it's like to not have anyone, that's all… I figured that we could be each other's family…"

Ruby felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Do you love her?"

"Of course I do." Mary Margaret looked up. It took a moment to realize what Ruby was actually asking, "OH! _Love_ her, love her?" Mary Margaret shook her head and scrunched her nose, "No… that's just… silly." She waved her hands about as if it were 'icky' too, "No, I love Emma like a baby sister or something… She's someone that needs nurturing, protecting…" The pixie-cut woman placed her hands on the table, "Despite how tough she seems, she's just a little girl inside that's crying for someone to take care of her… and I feel this—almost innate need to be that person." She bit her lip, "I don't know what it is, but… I feel as if it's partly fate… and that in my fate I'm to look after her, you know?" She shook her head, "It's silly I guess, I mean, we're the same age… she's not a child—"

"It's not silly." Ruby interrupted. Mary Margaret turned and looked at her, asking her to continue, "It's not silly… it's… actually it's kind of badass, I think… I mean… out of everyone in the world to have this deeply bound connection to someone that you feel you have to protect? If only everyone felt as strongly as you did…" Ruby shook her head and looked at her, "The world'd be a better place…" She gave her a closed mouth smile.

"HEY RUBY!" A man across the room yelled, "Can I get another beer?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Duty calls… I'll be back as soon as I can." She patted the table, took a sip of her own soda then got up and turned to the man, "Ernie, how many have you had tonight?"

"Two…" Ernie looked at her and tried to hold her stare but looked down, "Plus five."

"I'll get you coffee Ernie…" Ruby said then leaned over, "You need to go see Archie again… and you need to start talking to your wife." Ruby gave him a stern look, "You hear me?" She got up and walked to the coffee pot, pouring him a cup then giving him the cup and the pot. "I'm gonna check with Archie and make sure you're going to your sessions… don't think I won't." She gave him a friendly smile then walked back over to Mary Margaret once more.

Mary Margaret looked from Ruby to Ernie then back again, "You and him good friends?"

"Ernie? Nah, he's just a regular at night… and let's just say that after a game of full disclosure, I decided that he needed someone's help…" She shrugged, "There are a lot of people in this town that need help… only a few take it though…"

"You are an amazing person…" Mary Margaret said without even thinking.

Ruby blushed, "No…" She swatted the air.

"No… you are! I mean… If I had a reputation like yours, the last thing I'd do is try to help people. I'd be too busy worrying about my own image, but…" She realized what she said and covered her mouth, "I am so sorry!"

Ruby smirked, "No… It's fine… I mean nothing you said wasn't truthful… I do have a reputation…" She shrugged, "But I don't hide behind it, nor do I try to prove them wrong… I mean, people are going to say, what they're going to say and… nothing's going to stop them. Even proof…"

Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

~0~0~0~0~0~

After that night, Mary Margaret paid special attention to Ruby. She watched how Ruby handled herself. She watched her pretend not to hear comments from stuck up women... and men that would make better pigs and humans. She watched the joy that came to her face when someone treated her right, or told her a joke. She just… watched her.

It was a Friday night again three. Emma plopped down across from Mary Margaret in a huff. Mary Margaret knit her brows, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Emma pouted, "No…" She shook her head, "Regina didn't invite me for family night tonight."

Mary Margaret tilted her head in concern, but Ruby walked by and too her attention away once more. She said with distraction evident in her voice, "Did you two get in a fight?"

"NO! That's the thing! I don't understand why I wasn't invited…" She looked up at her roommate to find that the kind, caring eyes that were usually so focused… weren't… well they weren't focused in the conversation she was having. She turned to see what had Mary Margaret so distracted only to find a who instead. She smirked a bit, forgetting her problems, "There something you want to share with the class, Mary Margaret?"

The black-haired woman turned and looked at Emma, "Pardon?"

"You love Ruby." Emma grinned and joked.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened, "Shut up!" She said panicky.

The lack of negating Emma's statement made her jaw drop. After a moment, she leaned in, "You love Ruby?" She asked quietly.

Mary Margaret wouldn't look at her.

"Mary Margaret…"

"What?"

"Tell her." Emma stated plainly.

"I couldn't possibly do that."

"Why?"

"Because! Because! Because—"

"How're you guys this evening?" Ruby asked interrupting them.

"Fine." Mary Margaret said quickly and ducked into the menu that everyone in town knew by heart.

Emma smirked then looked up at the brunette, "We're good, Rubes…" She made a split-second decision, "Hey I have a hypothetical for you…"

Ruby turned her head a bit, but kept her eyes on Emma as she grinned, "Okay…?"

"So… What kind of women are you into?—Not to judge you and say that you are into women… but just hypothetically… if you were into women…. What kind of woman is attractive to you?"

Ruby moved her weight to one foot in thought, "Well…" She smirked, "For the record… I play for both teams." She waggled her brows discreetly, "But, hmm… that's a good question… I don't know." She bit her lip.

Emma tried to help her out, "Well.. Okay… would you want to be with someone like me, or like the mayor, or Mary Margaret or Ash—"

"Mary Margaret for sure." Emma raised her brows in a 'how so?' kind of way, "Well, I mean… no offense Emma, I love you, but you are a little too intense and angry sometimes… and I don't know if I'd do well with having to be yet another mother to Henry…and have to deal with Regina… And Regina is the exact same way… She's very type A too… and I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to compete with the eye sex that you and she give each other day in and day out…" She looked to Mary Margaret, "I'd get along well with you… I can talk frankly with you, and you don't judge. You're not too intense, but you're not too…not intense either… You're kind and you don't have eye sex with the mayor or the sheriff…" She finished with a joke and a shrug.

"Interesting." Emma nodded.

Ruby looked over to Emma again… after a bit of eye love with Mary Margaret, "That all?" Emma nodded, "You guys want your Friday usual?"

"Please." The blonde said before her phone went off. She knit her brows at the ID and answered, "Regina?"

Emma had to pull the phone from her ear immediately because Regina was on the warpath, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT THE HELL IS TOO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T SHOW UP FOR FAMILY NIGHT? IT'S FAMILY NIGHT MISS SWAN! GET YOU STUNNING LITTLE ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Mary Margaret and Ruby stared at the phone as it blinked to signal the connection was ended, "I suppose that Regina assumed you would be with her tonight?"

"I guess so." Emma gulped, "She's going to kill me." Emma stood up and ran to the door.

"At least she told you, you have a stunning little ass!" Ruby called as the blonde pulled the door open.

"She's a dead woman Ruby, why would you give her false hope?" Mary Margaret's smile was plastered on her face as she spoke, giving Emma one last encouraging smile.

"Oh, she's certainly dead, but I simply stated a fact and tried to look at the silver lining…" Ruby's smile was stuck on her face as well.

They both laughed a little as they saw Emma try to start her bug and have the complete inconvenience for it to not start, then slam her door and haul ass down the street.

Ruby turned and looked at Mary Margaret, "You staying or going?"

"I'll stay, I think." Ruby nodded with a grin and left to put her order in.

The night progressed as a usual Friday night did. There was drinking to be done and darts to be thrown. Though the night ended quite quickly in comparison to some Friday's. Ruby was done wiping the tables and counters by midnight… with Mary Margaret's help of course.

The shorthaired woman sat on a stool and stared at Ruby.

"I can feel your eyes on me." Ruby said then turned with a grin to the schoolteacher.

"Were you serious before?"

"When?"

"When you said that you'd date me?" She gave an intentional pause before continuing, "And that you played for both teams?"

Ruby leaned against the counter and stared at her, "Yeah… I really would." She smiled, not thinking that this was really going anywhere.

"Really?"

When Ruby nodded, Mary Margaret walked around the counter and stared at her intensely.

"I've been having feelings."

"Feelings?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret nodded, "I think I'm falling for you. I think I've fallen for you."

"For me?" Ruby asked, and with a nod from the other woman, she continued, "Why?"

"Because you're not too intense and not too not intense… because you're a beautiful person, and I don't mean your looks… although you are rather beautiful physically, you are completely genuine in every way… And because you don't have eye sex with other women that I wouldn't be able to compete with…"

"That's because all my eye sex is directed at you…" Ruby whispered as she leaned forward and took Mary Margaret's face, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Okay." She grinned and leaned forward, speeding the process along.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The next morning Emma walked into the apartment thinking she could be a little loud since Mary Margaret would be upstairs… oh how wrong she was. She saw before her Ruby and Mary Margaret wearing nothing but bedding from the black haired woman's bed all cuddled up in front of the TV.

"Oh… My… God…" She said loudly, startling them awake, "What is going on here?"

Ruby smirked, "A hypothetical question becoming not so hypothetical anymore." She ducked back into the covers with the embarrassed Mary Margaret, "Go away Emma, you voyer! We're not ready to let people watch yet!"

With the squeal Mary Margaret gave, Emma couldn't help but laugh at the pure mortification of her roommate, "Well, all I can say is, I'm not the only one that's going to have eye sex now…" She sing-songed.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Mary Margaret came into the diner every weekday at 7:15 in the morning for breakfast. She always sat at the diner because she knew that that was Ruby's station in the morning. She and sometimes Emma would come in for dinner on Monday, Wednesday and Friday evenings and sit in fourth booth from the door because Mary Margaret knew that that was Ruby's station.

Ruby's favorite times of her days were 7:15 AM on weekdays and Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings for the dinner rushes… she loved them because she knew that Mary Margaret would be there. Ruby always managed to get her dinner break when she showed up because… Well, the patrons had started commenting on the eye sex and how they needed to keep it confined to one table.

One Friday evening a year and a half later, Mary Margaret knew something was different… She wasn't sure what, but she knew that something… something was different.

Ruby put in their orders and they waited around for a bit before they were ready. It was after their meal that the feeling became uber strong, but she tried to ignore it.

"You want dessert?" Ruby asked.

"No… I'm okay." She replied.

"Come on, Babe! You want dessert!"

"Why?"

"Because dessert is happy and… delicious. Please! I want dessert and I don't want to eat it alone…"

Mary Margaret grinned, "Alright, fine… I'll just have… whatever you're having."

Ruby smirked and nodded. She got up and spent a few minutes behind the counter. She grinned the entire trip back. She put a plate of coconut cream pie in front of her place and stayed standing.

"Okay… I know that you said that you wanted the same thing, but I got the last piece… So… I had to get you something else, but I think you'll like it better…" She said as she sat down and pushed the plate over to her girlfriend.

Mary Margaret already had her fork ready before she actually looked at the plate. Just as she was about to stab, she stopped, "Baby?"

Ruby took a bit of her warmed pie and quirked a brow, "Yes?"

"This… that's…. this… that's… this is… Is that?"

"Baby, it's a ring." Ruby said, putting her fork on her plate and scooting the plate to the side.

"A ring… it's… it… it's… it's… It's a ring… is it… Is… Is it…"

"An engagement ring?" She smirked at those hazel eyes that shot up and tried ever so patiently to wait on her answer, "Yes Baby, it's an engagement ring."

"You're… you… you're proposing?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side and nodded, "I'm proposing."

Mary Margaret nodded for a little bit, then they had a staring contest before she lost it, "Well, propose, damn it!" She covered her mouth after her cursing and waited.

"M&M…" Ruby started.

"Yes?"

Ruby gave her a goofy grin as she plucked the ring from the red ring box on the white dessert plate and slid it on her finger, "You wanna get married and stuff?"

"Yeah I wanna get married and stuff!" She sat as she pushed from her side of the booth and into Ruby's, effectively kissing the crap out of her girlfr—fiancée.

Emma and Regina and Henry were walking to the diner for ice cream sundaes when they saw the rather public display of affection from outside. They all stopped and stared, none knowing quite how to react.

"Well… don't see them do that everyday in public…" Emma said, receiving a slap from her girlfriend… with whom she had just become public with two months prior… "Ow! You don't!" Emma shrugged.

"I think it has something to do with Miss Blanchard's dessert…" Henry said, pointing at the now empty ring box.

Regina raised her brows, "How nice." She said as she turned to her girlfriend once more. Henry felt an argument coming and darted to the door.

Emma looked at her, "What?"

"We've been together longer than them. Why haven't you proposed?"

Emma raised her brows, "Are you fucking kidding me?" She said quietly, "It took almost two years to get you to go public! And that was because you decided that you didn't want me to move into the B&B, trading Ruby places so they could be together!" She huffed, "I'm not going to ask you until I know that I'll get the answer I want."

"You will, darling." She gave Emma's cheek a stroke as she walked to the diner door herself, Emma trailing behind her like a happy puppy.

They walked over to the pair still making out and Emma finally spoke up, "Don't make me arrest you two for public indecency…"

Mary Margaret pulled quickly from Ruby, "Oh Emma! I'm sorry… I must have gotten… carried away."

Emma nodded and put her hand around Regina's waist, "Yeah I'll bet." She laughed lightly.

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret was confused.

Regina nodded with her head to the ring box, "It looks as if congratulations are in order."

"Yes! Thank you!" Mary Margaret took Ruby's hand and kissed her thumb.

"So…" Henry walked over and sat down in the booth across from them, setting the two sundaes down, moving the plate with the box over to them and digging into his own while gesturing for his mothers to sit down, "How did it happen?" He asked knowing that his mothers weren't going to voluntarily interrupt their evening without his help.

Emma immediately joined in, "Yeah! How'd you do it! How long have you had the ring? When's the wedding? I'm the MOH, right?" She started out faking a valley girl, then turned serious for the last question.

Mary Margaret and Ruby looked at each other then back to the three of them… this was going to be a long night…


End file.
